Changing Home 2: The Next Generation
by darkness wasted
Summary: CANCELLED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. LOST IDEA/TRACK/INSPIRATION FOR IT. WILL CONTINUE WHEN POSSIBLE. THANK YOU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay I believe I have it now. So here's the sequel to Changing Home. Not depressing as the other one. One reason it's gone. Same gang and same pairings. Who knows. Maybe we may have a few love triangles. Still in the thinking process. Heheh. I won't update this fic as often cause I have a lot of unfinished projects. So just a heads up.

"Okay. These were the strangest months of my life." Tanner said sitting on the grass.

"Yeah. Fights, plus murder, plus super natural, plus dates, plus the dead coming back to life, plus kids coming from the future to visit their teenage parents." Hunter said lying on his back.

"Wow. Did you breathe within that sentence at all?" I asked looking at him.

" Why?" Hunter said looking at me oddly.

"Cause you practically….never mind." Channix said shaking her head and laughing.

I sat on the grass and laid down on my back.

"What are you doing?" War asked me. He and the others looked down at me.

"What? A girl can't just lay here without a reason?" I laughed.

"Not really. You tired or something?" Tammy smiled.

"Nope. Just…hmm…I have no idea." I laughed.

"Hehe. Oh really?" Tim smiled.

"Yup. A lot of stuff has happened. And I mean a whole lot. I'm just planning on kicking back and chilling for like hehe ever." I smiled and watched as the clouds passed overhead.

"D! Hey D!" My ears perked up and I looked over to see a cheetah and another hedgehog.

"Taylor! Emily! It's been forever!" I screamed jumping up and running to meet them.

"Huh?" Tanner said looking over at the two. Damian saw Taylor. She was a blue hedgehog with a few red spots. He blushed and hid behind his brother Alex.

"What are you doing here in station square!?" I smiled looking at the two.

"We were trying to find you! And here you are!" Taylor smiled.

"Yeah. Hehe. We saw you with your friends. Huh? Hey Taylor. Hehe. He has an eye on you." Emily said looking at Damian.

"Emily." Taylor blushed but smiled.

"He's my friend Damian. He's a creation I made. Cute huh?" I laughed.

"Hey D. Who are these girls?" Channing smiled.

"Oh sorry. This is my friend Channing guys. Channing this is Emily and Taylor." I introduced the group.

"Hi." Emily smiled.

"Hello." Taylor giggled.

"Oh and here's everyone else. That's War, Military, Tanner, Hunter, Alex, Comet, Chaos, Tammy, Channix, and Tim." I said going through the gang.

"Wow. Hehe." Emily smiled and waved at everyone.

"Hey." Tim smiled going up to them.

"You a friend of D's?" Emily asked.

"Well yeah you could say that." He smiled.

"Hmm. Dating I bet." Taylor smiled.

"Hehe. So what's going on?" I smiled.

"Nothing much. Oh but I….whoa!" Emily fell to the ground and so did everyone else.

"Ow. That hurt. Wonder what's going on." I said looking around.

"Well gees mom. Maybe it's that robot destroying Station Square." War said sarcastically.

"So much for relaxing." Tim said brushing himself off and helping me up.

"Oh well. Let's just get rid of it. I'm so ready for a nap now." M said yawning.

"Same here." I said.

"Come on guys. Get up." Tim laughed. Tanner was still on the ground. So was Hunter and Chaos.

"Awh man. This is how everything started. A stupid fight." Tanner smirked.

"Yeah. So?" Tammy smiled.

"Yeah Tanner. If it weren't for that _stupid_ fight you and Tammy wouldn't have hit it off." Tim smirked.

"Yeah true. Let's just go and take him down. I'm hungry." The echidna smiled.

"Wow. Hehe. Naps and lunch. Hehe. Let's go!" I raced ahead of everyone.

"Hehe. Nothing like a quick run before a fight." I smiled. I could see the robot and I had an evil grin on my muzzle.

"Let's go!" Tim smiled evilly.

"Heheh. Alright!" Emily said showing her claws. Taylor smiled and pulled out her hammer.

"Get him!" Channing shouted. We all ran head on towards the robot.

A/N: All I'm doing till a few projects are done. I'm planning on deleting a few I don't feel like updating. Duds as I call them. Sorry. I'll give you the heads up on which ones on my profile tomorrow. Special thanks will appear for the supporters.


	2. Chapter 2

(Some Time in the Future)

"I said put me down!" A white and light green hedgehog shouted. He was in school and was always bothered.

A gang of bullies decided it was a good day to mess with the teen. The gang was made up of hedgehogs, echidnas, and rabbits.

"I swear if you don't put me down you'll regret it!" The young teen shouted. He was being held upside down by the ankles. He had on tan jeans that were rolled up to his ankles. Also a white shirt with brown sneaks.

"What's gonna happen Ethan?!" A male purple rabbit laughed. A black echidna was laughing right beside him.

"Hey you!" A female voice came.

"Huh?" The black echidna turned only to be met with three Chaos Spears thrown at him. He was stuck against a white wall. He was stuck.

"Lena!" Ethan smiled.

There stood a tall and slender light blue hedgehog. Her quills reached her waist. She had on a black shirt with black jeans that went down to her sneakers. On her neck was a heart shaped locket. On her muzzle was a smirk.

"Put my baby brother down or suffer the consequences." Lena growled.

"What's gonna happen if we don't?" A brown hedgehog smirked. He was the leader and the one holding Ethan upside down.

"Fine. I warned you!" Lena jumped into the air and shot a few spears at the group. They dropped Ethan and started to fight the teen. She laughed at the attempts of trying to grab her. She teleported in and out of punches and kicks. Ethan was still on the floor watching what was going on.

"Don't just lay there! Come on!" Lena smiled. She grabbed his wrist and teleported away.

"Where'd she go!" Shouted an angry blue rabbit.

"Up here boys." Lena smiled. She was on the roof of the school with Ethan next to her.

"Cowards!" The gang shouted. A few other students were watching while teachers went to get help.

"Who us? Nah. We aint cowards." Ethan smiled.

"Then come down and fight!" The brown hedgehog growled.

"Why? We don't want to embarrass you in front of the student body." Lena smiled looking at her hand with interest. She held it up as if looking at her nails. She had her other hand on her hip. Ethan had his arms at his side and was smirking at the gang.

"Why you little………" The brown hedgehog rolled into a ball and raced up the school to reach the two. He hled up his fists in a fighting stance.

"Just because you're a girl doesn't mean I wont fight you!" He growled. Lena frowned and so did Ethan.

The brown hedgehog was about to throw a punch when someone grabbed his fist.

"Hey! What's the big…?" His ears dropped as he saw a tall red and blue hedgehog looking down at him.

"Hi daddy." Lena smiled acting innocent.

"Hey dad." Ethan smiled doing the same.

"Lena? Ethan? Care to explain why me and you mother was called over here?"

"Um….hehe. Well you see dad it all started with him trying to beat up Ethan." Lena pointed to the brown hedgehog still in the older male's grasp.

"Really?"

Everyone's attention was brought to a two-tailed fox. He was yellow and white.

"Afternoon Principle Tails." Ethan and Lena smiled.

"Office. Now." Tails frowned.

Ethan and Lena's ears dropped in annoyance. They nodded and followed the principle. Their father and brown hedgehog followed close behind.

"You need to learn how to fight." Lean whispered to Ethan.

"Mom never taught me." Ethan frowned.

"Dad taught me and I bet he's gonna teach you. You have more power then I do. Why wont you fight your battles?" Lena asked. Their father was listening to their conversation and they didn't even realize it.

"I'm no fighter." Ethan frowned.

"But when you get angry you become one." Lena said rolling her eyes. They were in the dark halls of the school following the principle as he went onward.

_Just like their mother._ Their father smirked.

"I'm just like mom. I don't fight right away. I have get ticked at something then go ahead and beat the heck out of something." Ethan frowned.

They reached the office and instead stood a female hedgehog. She was light blue like Lena and her quills reached up to her shoulder. She had on a white shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey mom." Lena smiled.

Ethan was the huggable one so he said hello by hugging his mother.

The brown hedgehog sat down in front of the principle's desk and frowned. Next to him was another brown hedgehog male. Only he was adult. Most likely the father.

(Back to my POV)

Me and Tim were called up to see why Ethan and Lena were acting up. Turns out it was the brown hedgehog's fault. He was messing with the baby.

"Ethan why didn't you tell us someone was picking on you? I asked.

His ears went flat on his head. I could tell he looked nervous. He was just like me. Not always willing to tell someone what's bothering them. (no it's true. I am like that.)

"Come on son. You can tell us." Tim smiled.

"Okay." Ethan frowned. Lena was looking right at him and saw was Tails. Tails was an old friend of ours so he knew how Ethan was.

"Well I thought I could handle it since I'm fourteen. But…I guess I was wrong." He frowned and his ears were flat on his head. I smiled and rubbed his quills to calm him.

"Hemp." The brown hedgehog crossed his arms and glared at Ethan.

I glared back at him and he quickly put his attention to the brown desk that was in front of him.

"Excuse me Mr. Prowers?" A purple cat said peaking in through the door.

"Yes Mrs. Blaze?"

"We have a problem." She said sounding nervous. I got the hint something was going on and so did the others.

"Mom?"

"Yeah Lena?" I said looking at her.

"Where's Xavier?" She asked sounding concerned.

"At work. Why?" Tim asked.

Lena shrugged. Tim and looked at each other and shrugged it off.

"Excuse me. I'll be right back." Tails said looking at us. We nodded and he walked right out.

"Wonder what's going on." Lena smiled.

(Present)

"Ah man! That was to easy!" Tanner frowned.

"Wasn't it!" Tim frowned. He was sitting on the remains of a black burnt robot.

"I was hoping for a challenge." Taylor frowned.

"Yeah!" Channing and Tammy said together.

Hunter and Channix were just staring at each other and smiling.

"Awh. So cute yet so ugh!" War smirked.

"I'm related to this moron." Comet frowned.

"I hear ya." M frowned.

I sighed and sat on the ground next to Alex. He was looking out towards the sky with interest.

"Something wrong Alex?" I asked.

"Look." Ales pointed towards the sky. Everyone looked up and saw a portal opening. Similar to the ones we saw when Xavier and Lena came to this time.

"Oh no." Hunter frowned.

"More future issues." Tammy said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe." Emily shrugged.

Then the portal opened. We all waited to see who it was that was coming out of it this time.

Then out came a tall blue and red hedgehog. He had one red stripe but was full blue.

"Xavier!?" I shouted.

The male nodded and smiled. I smiled and went up to him.

"Whoa. You grow up fast." Tim said going up to the future generation.

"Thanks dad." Xavier smiled.

"So what's wrong X?" Channing asked.

"The future. Again." Xavier frowned.

Me and Tim looked at each other and then back to X.

A/N: Not again! Oh well. lols. Hehe. So I hope this one was okay. Hopefully writers block wont attack me. Yikes!


End file.
